


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale accidentally summons Crowley, Aziraphale takes a bubble bath, Aziraphale talks to himself out loud, Bubble Bath, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Slightly flirty Crowley, embarrassed Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Aziraphale takes a bubble bath for the first time, he accidentally summons Crowley.





	Be Careful What You Wish For

There's a saying, be careful what you wish for. Most people tend to wish for silly things like the weather to ease up or their favorite show to be on. But sometimes people wished for bigger things, such as family member no longer passed away, or a dream job.

Aziraphale didn't wish for things. He was an angel, if he wanted something, he just miracled it into being. However, being around humans for six thousand years had it's side effects. Such as picking up silly habits like wishing for things.

The only difference was, apparently when an angel wished something, it came true. Aziraphale learned this the hard way on a particularly stormy night.

He had been at the market that day when a overly kind lady convinced him to buy a bottle of Lavender and Chamomile bubble bath. The angel had never had a bubble bath, he told her as much, but she insisted he try it.

"Pour yourself a glass of wine and just relax. You've never felt anything like it," She'd gushed, practically shoving the bottle into Aziraphale's hands.

He had politely bought the bubble bath and left. Upon arriving home he had realized he didn't have a bathtub so with a snap of his fingers he miracled one into being. It was set near the window that overlooked the road. It took up most of the small room.

"Alright, how do we do this?" He asked out loud as if the bottle would tell him. He squinted at the tiny lettering on the side of the bottle.

"Pour in one fourth of a cup into a full bath of running water," He read. "That sounds easy enough."

He followed the instructions before stripping himself of his tan suit and sliding into the bath. The water was the perfect temperature.

"Oh, I forgot the wine." with another snap of his fingers a glass of his favorite rosé appeared in his hand.

"Well, this is nice," He spoke to the empty room. The thunder rumbled in the distance, aiding in further relaxing the angel.

"Crowley would just love this; I rather wish he was here," Aziraphale hummed, closing his eyes.

A loud splash caused Aziraphale to drop the glass with a start, sending it shattering to the wooden floor. His bathtub was suddenly holding two people in it now.

"What the blazing hell?" Crowley snapped.

Aziraphale blinked at the fully clothed demon now sharing his bubble bath.

"Oh, angel, it's you," Crowley's annoyed expression softened slightly.

"Oh my," Aziraphale was suddenly hyper aware of what he'd done.

"Are you taking a bubble bath?" Crowley sneered at the tub full of water as he attempted to climb out.

"Oh, I do believe I've made a mess of things," Aziraphale huffed, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Crowley stood at the end of the tub, soaked in lavender colored bubbles.

"How the heavens did I end up here anyway? I was at home one second and the next I'm bathing with you," Crowley gestured towards the angel who was still sitting uncomfortably in the bath.

Aziraphale cleared his throat, "I'd rather explain, clothed."

Crowley snapped his fingers and Aziraphale was now standing outside of the tub fully dressed.

"Oh, thank you," Aziraphale gave the demon a sincere smile before sitting in the chair by the tub.

"This kind lady at the market convinced me to try this bubble bath. I felt bad saying no, so I bought it. Then I tried it. It's very nice. I was thinking about how much you might like it. You like to relax. You sleep, after all. Apparently, when an angel says they wished something would happen, it's no different than performing a miracle."

"You wished for me?" Crowley raised a brow. His glasses were missing as he had taken them off at home.

"How was I supposed to know it would summon you?" Aziraphale huffed with a pout.

"I'm honored, angel," Crowley smirked. "Truly."

"Oh shut it," Aziraphale tried to hide his own smirk.

"What scent was that anyway?" Crowley asked, scrunching his nose. It was different than the angel's usual scent.

"Lavender and chamomile."

"I much prefer your sandalwood and amber," Crowley gave a wave of his hand.

Aziraphale lit up at the fact that Crowley knew the exact scent of his cologne.

"I am sorry, dear boy, about all this," Aziraphale gestured to the tub and it disappeared along with the broken glass of rosé.

"I didn't mean to drop in on you, but while I'm here," Crowley summoned two glasses of a red wine, handing Aziraphale one.

"Might as well," Aziraphale took the glass with a smile.

"Do you often think about me while naked, angel?" Crowley teased.

"Oh good lord," Aziraphale scoffed, with a roll of his eyes.

"You know I have a bathtub. If you ever want to take another one, you're welcome to mine. Your tub takes up a lot of room in this tiny space," Crowley gestured to where the tub had been.

Aziraphale blushed, "I do appreciate it. And perhaps they make a sandalwood and amber scented bubble bath."

Crowley grinned around his glass. "I think I'd like that."

Aziraphale searched every shop he could find for a bubble bath in the same scent as his cologne but such a thing, unfortunately, did not exist. But oh, how he wished it did.


End file.
